


Shine Brighter

by bookberry005



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snowboarding, This has probably been done before, how do tags work im tired, i promise theres fluff this time, sk8 but reverse it, this is sk8 so of course theres angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookberry005/pseuds/bookberry005
Summary: Kyan Reki has just moved to Canada after the death of his father and can't seem to get back on his feet. Skateboarding isn't fun like it used to be with his friends back in Okinawa, and the town he moved too doesn't exactly have a huge skating scene.But then he runs into Hasegawa Langa with his snowboard and gets swept into the sport of snowboarding. It's not the same as skating, but it gives Reki a joy and purpose he hasn't felt in a long time.Until it all starts falling apart.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

“Today we have a new student. Reki, please introduce yourself to the class”

Reki adjusted the blue headband on his head and waved. “I’m Ky-wait, Reki Kyan! I just moved here from a town called Okinawa in Japan and I’m super excited to start school here!”

He looked out at the sea of blank faces in the class. Everything was so different here, and it didn’t help that Reki could barely keep up with English conversations or even read English very well. Sure he’d had English classes back in Okinawa, but it wasn’t exactly his best class and it was rare they spoke English at home. Not to mention mannerisms, schedules, the way you address people. Too much change, too fast.

“His accent is weird,” he heard someone whisper. Reki flinched. He could say the same to them. All these Canadians were the ones with the weird words and accents and letters.

The teacher clapped her hands once. “Michael, you know that kind of talk isn’t okay. Apologize”

“Oh no it’s fine,” Reki said. And then quieter, “I’m getting used to it”

The teacher gave him a look of sympathy that Reki was entirely done with seeing all the time. 

“Why don’t you take your seat?”

Reki sat in the one free seat. The one by the window next to this kid with light blue hair. 

There was a piece of paper on the table and Reki unfolded it once he sat down.

_I speak Japanese at home w/ my mom. If you need any help with english, just let me know_

Reki let out a sigh of relief. The note was in English, but it was simple enough. He scribbled something down and passed the note back to the boy.

_Thank you. and whats your name?_

The paper came back in a second.

_Langa Hasegawa_

The two boys smiled at each other. Reki had a feeling they were going to be good friends.

~~~

Reki sighed. Another job denied. Apparently they couldn’t hire anyone under the age of eighteen.

“Well. Guess I’ll try the next place then,” he mumbled.

Reki pulled his coat tighter around himself. Snow wasn’t something they got in Okinawa, and the bitter cold was not something Reki thought he was ever going to get used to.

“Hey! You, the new kid!,” someone called. 

Reki turned around and saw the blue haired kid, Langa, from earlier.

“Oh. Hey Langa!”

Langa’s blue hair was mostly covered by a wool hat, the hood from his winter coat pulled over it as well.

“Are you really out here without a hat, gloves, or proper boots?,” Langa asked.

Reki looked down at himself. “Um...yes?”

Langa grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest shop. “You are going to freeze to death if you don’t do something about that”

Reki looked at the ground. “It doesn’t snow in Okinawa. I wouldn’t know what I need for this weather!”

Langa shook his head and dragged Reki through the store. Coats, helmets, goggles, some sort of board, and other equipment Reki couldn’t identify was displayed throughout the shop.

“Uh, Langa. What kind of shop is this?”

Langa turned around, a smile immediately lighting up his face. “It’s a snowboarding shop! I actually work here so I get a discount. Which I’m using to buy you proper winter stuff”

Reki blushed. “Oh uh that’s super nice of you but I can pay. You just met me and I don’t want-”

“No. Seriously this stuff is expensive otherwise just let me”

Reki decided to shut up and stand there.

“Soooo,” Reki said once the silence became too much. “You snowboard?”

“Obviously. Why?”

“Just curious”

More silence. 

Reki took a deep breath. “Do you know if people skateboard around here?”

Langa nodded. “In the summer, yeah. But in the late fall, winter, and early spring, it’s too cold and icy on the sidewalks and you could get seriously hurt”

“Oh”

So there wouldn’t be a chance for Reki to skateboard again for months. Great.

“You skateboard?,” Langa asked. 

Reki smirked. “Obviously”

Langa looked at him blankly for a second before laughing. Reki laughed a little too.

“You know,” Langa said. “We’re supposed to get some good snow over the next couple days. I could teach you to snowboard on the weekend. The last couple days haven’t been nice but after the storm, the snow might be perfect”

Reki looked at him. “Me? Snowboard?”

Langa shrugged. “How different from skating could it be? I’ve seen people skateboard before. Looks like things transfer over well enough”

Reki gave it about five seconds of thought before saying, “I’m in”

~~~

“Why do you need so much gear for this sport?,” Reki complained, looking at the large stack of stuff Langa placed in front of him.

The two of them sat in the back room of the snowboarding shop where Langa worked. Reki sat on the table, Langa sitting in an actual chair across from him. The pile of snowboarding stuff, minus the actual board, sat in between them. 

“To protect yourself and so that you don’t get snow everywhere, freeze, and die,” Langa said.

Reki rolled his eyes. “Why is there so much dying in this place?”

Langa shrugged. “Because”. He took the pile of gear and placed it on a different chair. “Now. I’m helping you with your English homework”

Reki groaned. “Whyyyyy”

“Because you need English so you don’t die because you can’t read any of the signs or talk to anyone”

“What is it with you and the death?”. Reki crossed his arms. “Also stop speaking English so fast I don’t understand you”

“Nope”

Reki grabbed a textbook and attempted to hit Langa with it. The two of them ran around the back room, laughing and threatening each other.

“Langa! This is your job not your hangout spot. Unless your friend plans to work here too, stop bringing him here!,” the manager yelled from the front.

Both Langa and Reki stopped. 

“Wait a second…” Langa said. He turned to Reki. “You need a job right? You could work here! And it’d help you work on your English and learn some more about snowboarding!”

Reki smiled. “Yes!”. He turned to the manager. “Please, sir?”

The manager thought for a second. “I’ll have to ask the owner, but Langa’s one of the best snowboarders as well as one of the more responsible people I know. So if he’s vouching for you, you have my vote for hire”

Reki blinked. He didn’t get most of that sentence. The manager was talking too fast for him to translate.

“You can work here,” Langa whispered.

Reki smiled. “Thank you so much!”

“C’mon, Reki! I’ll start your training!,” Langa called. The two of them ran out to the front, ignoring the manager shouting at them.

“REKI ISN’T HIRED HERE YET, LANGA!”

~~~

Reki sat in the snowboarding shop’s car, rolling down the window. 

“C’mon, Langa!,” he yelled “We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!,” Langa said, grabbing a bag and throwing it in the back seat. 

The shop often took people’s equipment up the mountain for them after they bought it. Reki and Langa were in charge of today’s drop off, after the manager heard the Reki had his license. Apparently they were taking the stuff to some sort of snowboarding race that only happened at around eleven at night.

_“It’s the most insane snowboarding race around,” Langa had said, eyes lighting up. “Only the best get to go”_

_“And you have an invite?,” Reki asked._

_Langa smiled. “Absolutely”_

It reminded Reki of the race S back in Okinawa. The way people carried themselves, the energy, all of it was so similar. It made Reki a little homesick, but at the same time even more excited than before.

Reki and Langa jumped out of the car, Reki grabbing the bag and sprinting up to the person they needed to deliver it to.

“Sorry we’re late! Here’s your equipment!,” Reki said.

The man snatched the bag away from Reki. “It’s about time. I ordered this cool-”

“Shit,” Langa swore. 

“What is this? This isn’t what I asked for!”

Langa’s eyes widened. That was _his_ equipment. He must have grabbed the wrong bag on the way out.

The man shoved the bag back at Reki, but Langa jumped in front. “I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll run back to the shop and get it”

“There’s not enough time,” a new voice sneered. 

Reki looked up, seeing a man with green goggles, orange hat, and purple helmet.

Langa grit his teeth. “Shadow”

The man smiled. “Langa”

The man they originally brought the delivery to pointed at Reki. “That boy brought me the wrong order! Make him race this one instead of me!”

Langa looked between Reki and the man. “No way! That’s all my stuff. It’s not even his size! He also can’t even-REKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

Reki looked up from putting on the equipment that was in the bag. “I’ll race this”

“Reki, wait-” 

“I said I’ll race this”. Reki fastened the clip on the snow pants and threw on the jacket. He adjusted the helmet and goggles and then turned to the board.

“Right,” he mumbled. “I have to fasten my feet to this thing”

Langa tried to make a last attempt to stop Reki, but someone stuck their arm out in front of him.

“Rules of the race,” the person said. “If you wanna race, you get on a snowboard and race. And once you’ve made up your mind, no one can stop you”

Langa looked up and saw a man with square glasses and long, pink hair tied in a ponytail. Recognition clicked in Langa’s brain. Cherry Blossom, one of the celebrities of the race. What was he doing here?

“But he can’t even snowboard!,” Langa protested. “He’ll get hurt!”

“Based on how concerned he seemed about the toeclips, he’s a skateboarder. Am I right about that?,” Cherry Blossom said.

Langa nodded.

“Then your friend here will just have to get through the speed section and to the slopestyle. His skateboarding background will be the most useful there”

Langa stared at the start line, watching Reki pull the goggles down.

The stoplight at the top of the track blinked. And then the racers were off.

Or at least Shadow was.

The crowd watched as Reki swore and fumbled with the toe clips, unhooking one of his feet from the board and using it to push off, setting it just behind the toe clips of the board once he got going.

Everyone went wild, screaming and jumping and pointing and taking videos on their phones.

“Is he insane?!”

“No way! Doesn’t he know he could get mega hurt?!”

“HEY KID! THAT’S NOT SAFE!”

Langa looked up at the screen displaying the race. Reki was gaining on Shadow, somehow keeping his balance on the board even without one foot clipped in. 

The first difficult turn came up, and Langa saw Reki adjust his stance.

Langa put a hand over his eyes. “I can’t watch”

The crowd roared.

“HE NAILED THE TURN!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! THIS NEWBIE IS INSANE!”

“HE’S CATCHING UP TO SHADOW! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!”

Langa looked up at the screen. Reki was neck and neck with Shadow now, and showed no signs of stopping.

“He’ll miss the next one at that speed!,” someone yelled.

“C’mon, Reki,” Langa muttered. 

Reki went flying around the next turn, stumbling a little but righting himself. Everyone screamed again. 

Langa turned to Cherry. “We have to get to the slopestyle”

Cherry nodded and the two of them ran over to the nearest snowmobile, zooming down the mountain.

Langa watched the racers the whole time. He saw Shadow reach into his pocket.

“REKI!”

Shadow threw the sparklers and Reki soared over them. No fancy trick. No spins, no flips, just air. Reki grabbed the side of the board and Langa swore he saw the sun shining around him. The light from the sparks turned into sunrays, the glow from the lights illuminating Reki from behind.

The moment froze in Langa’s mind. Reki concentrating on the finish line, lights like sunbeams behind him.

_We’re seeing the sun here, on a snowboarding track in the middle of winter in the dead of night. Amazing._

Reki landed and Langa jumped off the still moving vehicle he was on.

Reki took off his helmet and goggles, panting hard.

“Reki!,” Langa shouted, running up to him. “That was amazing!”

Reki smiled up at Langa. A huge, bright smile that Langa wanted to see forever.

“Langa,” he said. “I think I’m hooked on snowboarding”

Langa smiled, but it quickly faded.

“That was incredibly dangerous, you dumbass!,” Langa yelled. “You could’ve broken your ankle! You barely figured out how to stop this thing! What would’ve happened if you flubbed a jump or a turn?!”

Reki stood there for a second and then laughed. “Then I guess you’ll just have to teach me the right way”

Langa rolled his eyes before throwing his arm around Reki’s shoulders. “Fine. But you owe me”“Deal”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i just wanted to say that adam shows up later in the chapter. even though i wrote him the same way he's written in the show, i wanted to say that the way he acts is 100% inexcusable and i tried my best to make sure that he comes across as uncomfortable or that it's obvious what he's doing isn't right.  
> i just felt this was important to say.
> 
> (Miya also shows up today and so does joe please dont leave just because adams here)

Reki pushed himself up and shook his head, attempting to shake the snow off his face.

“Ow. That hurt,” he complained. He flopped back down onto the ground of the half pipe. “Shit. That also hurt”

Langa slid down, laughing at Reki laying in the snow. “You’re not getting enough air. I know you don’t need as much in skateboarding, but for this you definitely need it”

Langa sat down in the snow next to Reki. “You’ve got a lot of basics down already, due to the skateboarding thing. You even adjusted to being clipped in and not having the wheels pretty fast”

“It just gave more speed and less resistance. It’s easier to do some cool tricks now,” Reki mumbled. “I just need to work on getting more air”

“Who knew the fantastic rookie who smashed Shadow on his first run can’t even do basic tricks?,” a new voice chimed in. “Maybe slimes should stay off the track”

Langa and Reki turned to face the new person. They wore a bright green jacket, a helmet with a similar color on their head. 

Reki laughed. “Are those cat ears on your helmet? What are you, twelve?”

Langa smacked Reki on the back of the head. “That’s Miya Chinen, Canadian national team hopeful!,” he hissed. “He’s like, super cool”

Miya kicked some snow at Reki. “And I’m fourteen”

Reki rolled his eyes and pushed himself up so he was standing. “What do you want, kid?”

“To challenge you,” Miya said. “I wanna see if you’re as good as they say"

“I’m in,” Reki replied without hesitation.

“Reki!,” Langa exclaimed. “Miya’s like, even better than Shadow! You won’t-”

Reki held his hand up. “I’m in. This Saturday sound good?”

  
Miya nodded. “You’re on”. Then he ran off back towards the top of the half pipe.

Langa dragged Reki out of the way. “You can’t seriously mean to race him?,” he asked.

Reki nodded, still watching Miya snowboard. “I do mean to race him. There’s something about him I can’t place”

Langa watched Miya the way Reki was. It clicked.

“He doesn’t look happy,” Langa muttered.

“Maybe if I race against him,” Reki said slowly, “He’ll find some joy in snowboarding again. Because what’s the point if you’re not even having fun?”

Langa supposed he couldn’t argue with that. “Just don’t expect to win”

Reki smiled. “Oh I don’t expect to win. But I definitely think I can shock Miya”

In that moment, Langa was hit with the impact of Reki’s words. He really intended to shock Miya Chinen into having fun snowboarding again. Reki really just had to go and amaze him more and more every single day.

Langa elbowed him. “Yeah right. You, change a contrary fourteen year old’s whole outlook on a sport? Don’t think so”

Reki gasped and clutched his chest. “You wound me, Langa! Have you no faith in my skills?”

Langa laughed. “No, my friend. I have all the faith in you I could ever have”

Reki started laughing as well. “Alright Langa. Whatever you say”

Langa wished he could tell Reki how much he meant those words.

~~~

Saturday came too fast. Even with Reki practicing every single day after school, Langa didn’t think he could beat Miya. Not that he was going to tell Reki that though.

Maybe, just maybe, Reki would pull through and beat Miya.

When Reki and Langa pulled up to the race, everyone was even more excited than the race against Shadow.

“Did you hear? That rookie’s gonna race against Miya!”

“I know! I can’t believe it. Who do you think’s gonna win?”

“Miya, obviously”

“I dunno. That rookie showed promise”

Langa looked over at Reki. He was staring straight ahead, a look of concentration on his face. It looked like he was muttering something to himself.

Langa nudged him gently and Reki looked up at him.

“You’re gonna do great”

Reki smiled. “Yeah”

The two of them approached the startline, Miya already standing there, arms crossed.

“It’s about time you got here,” he said. “Now, what’re we betting on this race?”

Langa forgot about the bets. He probably should’ve warned Reki about that.

Miya smirked. “Don’t know? Fine, I’ll pick. If I win, your friend there becomes my dog and does whatever I want. And if I win, I’ll be your dog, cat, whatever. Not like you’ll win anyway"

“WHAT?!”

Reki nodded. “Deal”

“REKI!”. Langa jumped in front of Reki and shook his shoulders. “You better win this one. You just betted on my autonomy! WITHOUT ASKING ME!”

Reki gave Langa a reassuring smile, and Langa could feel his panic subside, even if just for a moment.

“I told you,” Reki said, taking Langa’s hand off his shoulder. “I’m going to win”

Lange remembered what Reki said earlier.

_Oh I don’t expect to win. But I definitely think I can shock Miya._

Langa couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah. Go shock everyone and beat Miya”

Reki pulled his goggles down and smiled.

Miya huffed. “C’mon. Let’s get this race started”

Langa shot Reki one last smile before getting out of the way.

The lights blinked. And they were off, Miya immediately in the lead. Langa focused on the screens, and some commotion erupted behind him.

“It’s Joe!”

“And Cherry Blossom!”

“Joe, Cherry, Miya, and that rookie all in the same night?! This is magic!”

Langa turned around, seeing the two famous snowboarders walk into the area.

Joe’s green hair peeked out from under a black hat. He was also wearing his classic white jacket with black designs, waving at all the fans who called him.

From the other side was Cherry Blossom, pink hair covered with a white hat with a purple band, the ponytail tied low. A black mask covered the lower half of his face.

Joe and Cherry made eye contact and immediately started kicking and insulting each other. Langa rolled his eyes and went back to watching the race. The juvenile behavior wasn’t anything new for Joe and Cherry.

In the time Langa looked away, Reki and Miya became neck and neck, one occasionally gaining slight amounts of ground over the other, but nothing significant. 

“C’mon Reki…,” Langa muttered.

Miya pulled ahead at the turn, doing his signature move of shifting the board so it was almost completely balanced on the side. How he did it without hurting himself, Langa didn’t know.

And then Reki _copied_ the move. Right there, without ever executing it before. 

Everyone went wild. Shouting and changing their bets from Miya to Reki, who’d they’d dubbed Sun for the way he lit up the atmosphere of anywhere he was.

“This is rigged,” Shadow mumbled from next to Langa. “How is that rookie winning?”

Langa jumped. When had he gotten there?

Shadow ran to a snowmobile and Langa jumped in right beside him.

“Hey kid! Get out!,” Shadow yelled.

Langa ignored him. “Get down to the end of the course! And make it snappy, old man!”

Shadow started the machine at full speed. “I’m only twenty four!”

At Shadow’s speed, they made it to the slopestyle at the same time as the racers.

Langa watched as Reki struggled to keep up with Miya, the latter constantly shifting left and right.

 _He’s not giving Reki anytime to set up a trick_ , Langa realized. But then he smirked. Unlike most snowboarders, Reki didn’t need huge amounts of air to pull off a stunt.

And Langa was right. After the first jump was a set of rails, and Reki pulled ahead on those, managing to jump onto the next set. Most people missed the second set, opting to go in the snow around the rails instead. But you lost time adjusting your footing and balance. Theoretically, Reki should’ve fallen. 

“His balance is insane,” Shadow said.

Langa smiled. “That’s Reki for you. He can pull of the impossible on this course”

The rails ended. Next was a halfpipe.

Langa noticed Miya adjust his stance. He knew Reki didn’t have as established skills in this section, and it was the last before the finish line. Whoever pulled ahead here would win.

“What the-”

“Did you guys all see that?!”

“Is he seriously-"

“AVOIDING THE HALF PIPE?!?!!”

Langa’s eyes widened. “There’s not a safe way to avoid it!”

And yet Reki avoided it anyway. He’d gone up for the first trick, but instead of performing a spin or flip of some kind, he went off the main course to a smooth section of snow.

“Shortest path,” Shadow said. “And he doesn’t have to do the tricks, and he avoids the turn meant to get you after the halfpipe.”

Shadow was right. The halfpipe section and the turn at the end were things unique to this race meant to throw the racers off. Reki straight up skipped all the difficult technical sections and went straight for the finish.

Reki crossed the line well before Miya, everyone cheering for the new rookie.

Reki took his goggles off and turned to Langa.

“So,” he said, that huge, bright smile on his face again. “I won. Just like I told you”

Langa shook his head and held up his hand for a high five. “You did good. But a lot of your technique still sucks. And that move you pulled at the end was way too dangerous”

Reki stuck his tongue out. “Cut me some slack. I just started”

Miya walked up to Reki and tapped on his shoulder.

“Good job, I guess. Guess a slime like you can snowboard after all,” he said, looking at the ground.

Langa walked up and crouched down, putting a hand on Miya’s shoulder. “Wanna be friends?”

Miya whacked it away. “I don’t need your sympathy”

Langa rolled his eyes. “I’m not giving you sympathy. I wanna know if you want to be friends”

Reki smiled. “Snowboarding against you was really fun. Let’s do it again”

Langa swore he saw Miya tear up. He remembered what Reki said again.

_Oh I don’t expect to win. But I definitely think I can shock Miya._

“Friends-freinds are a waste of time,” Miya muttered.

“What bullshit,” Reki said, whacking Miya’s head. “Friends are what make snowboarding worth it”

Oh yeah. Reki had totally shocked Miya with that one.

Langa nodded. “And as your friends, we’ll never leave you behind”

Miya looked away. “Shut up, slimes”

Reki and Langa laughed.

The lights to the track turned off, and everyone went silent.

A spotlight focused on the spot right behind Miya, and a man with a white masquerade mask with gold and red detailing stepped out. His coat was bright red with gold details, and his spiked blue hair wasn’t covered by a hat.

Langa gasped. “It’s ADAM! Founder of this snowboarding race, and the best snowboarder around! I’ve always wanted to meet him!”

Adam looked Langa up and down. “I have no interest in you. And you,” he turned to Miya. “I told you, friends will only hold you back. I made a mistake investing in your skills”

Langa blinked, slightly taken aback at Adam’s quick dismissal of him. Did the founder of the race not even greet his fans?

Miya looked at the ground, shaking. He looked ready to bolt or throw up. Or both.

Langa glared at Adam. “Apologize,” he spat. “Apologize to Miya”

Adam looked at Langa and smiled threateningly. Langa took a deep breath to stabilize himself.

“I don’t think so,” Adam said.

Langa clenched his fists. “If you won’t”. He grabbed Reki’s snowboard. “I’ll make you. With one of these”

Everyone screamed.

“HE CHALLENGED ADAM?!”

“NO WAY!”

“This is gonna be good!”

Miya curled further in on himself. “It’s not worth it”

Langa continued to glare at Adam. “It is. Here that Adam? If I win, you apologize to Miya”

Adam smiled. “Alright. I accept”. He looked around, eyes settling on Reki. “And if I win, I get to snowboard with that rookie over there”

Reki stepped back in shock, Adam moving closer to him. Langa wanted to punch that stupid mask off Adam’s face.

“You. You are worthy of racing against me. I’ve been waiting to snowboard against someone new and interesting for awhile”

 _Gross._ The way Adam said it, his body language. All of it was extremely uncomfortable to watch. It made Langa want to punch him, but at the same time, run away as fast as he could. But he’d challenged Adam. He couldn’t back down. Not when Miya and possibly Reki were depending on him.

Reki clenched his fists. “Fine. If Langa loses, I’ll snowboard against you”

Adam crowded further into Reki’s space, the crowd behind him making Reki unable to shove away. Reki just glared at Adam, hands clenched. Langa noticed he was shaking, though.

Langa clenched his fists. This was Adam? The supposed greatest snowboarder? How was he such a disgusting, horrible person?

“Hey Adam,” someone said. 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?,” another finished.

“ITS JOE AND CHERRY!”

Everyone started shouting all over again. So easily excited, these people.

Joe and Cherry stood there, glaring at Adam with fierce determination and hatred. Joe with his arms crossed, Cherry with a snowboard in hand.

“Race one of us instead,” Cherry said. “Leave those kids alone”

Adam smiled that terrifying smile again, but he did step away from Reki. Langa saw Reki visibly relax.

“You two don’t interest me at the moment,” Adam said to Joe and Cherry. Then he turned to the crowd. “Exactly one week from today, I’ll be racing this snowboarder over here Langa. The prize, the new rookie, Sun! Mark your calendars, this is an event you won’t want to miss”. He turned back to Reki and blew him a kiss. Reki crossed his arms and scoffed in disgust. 

It took a lot of self control for Langa not to whack Adam across the face right then.

Adam just smiled and walked off the track, not even giving Langa a second glance. 

“What a disgusting guy,” Reki muttered, walking back over to Langa.

Miya joined them as well. “This race isn’t worth it, Langa. Just let it go”

Langa shook his head. “It’s worth it to me. I won’t let Adam get away with something like that”

Reki nodded. “Neither of us mind. Langa’ll show him! He’s one of the best snowboarders I know”

Langa looked over at Reki. With his bright smile and red hair, along with the warmth he radiated, he really was like the sun. Langa just wished Adam hadn’t noticed it. 

Adam seemed like the person who’d stomp out anything bright and radiant and happy the second he saw it. Langa was determined to make sure he didn’t so much as get near Reki. As far as he was concerned, Reki was the most radiant and bright thing around. There was no way Adam was going to get a chance to harm that. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a few days. I had a huge sports competition over the weekend and had to focus on being on being ready for that so i couldn't update. but i'm back!
> 
> also HOW WE FEELING ABOUT EPISODE 10?! I'M KIND OF STILL PROCESSING BUT LIKE THEY MADE UP SO WE CAN TAKE A DEEP BREATH NOW.

“It’s still not enough,” Miya muttered. “Not nearly enough”

Reki shoved him lightly. “Calm down, Miya. Langa’s doing great. Besides, he’s still got three days until his race”

The two of them sat on a bench near the half pipe, watching Langa snowboard. Reki thought every trick was absolutely perfect and amazing. It looked like Langa was flying.

Miya on the other hand, had his arms crossed and looked rather unimpressed.

He shook his head. “Sure he’s got speed and air, but despite that, Adam’s definitely faster and more technically skilled. I don’t have to get on Langa about physical ability and training since he’s already on top of that. Unlike you”

“Hey!,” Reiki exclaimed. “I might not like go on runs or whatever every morning, but I’m still physically fit!”

Miya rolled his eyes.

The pair sat there quietly for a few minutes until Langa came back. 

Miya got up. “I’m teaching you my move”

“What?,” Reki and Langa asked at the same time.

“I’m teaching you my move. Now c’mon. We don’t have time to dilly dally. You’re racing Adam in six days and you somehow have to get on par with him before then. Let’s go”

After about three hours, Langa still hadn’t gotten Miya’s move. He was hungry, tired, frustrated, cold, and just wanted to go home and take a nap. On top of that, Reki decided it would be a wonderful idea to shove snow in Langa’s helmet when he’d taken it off for a few minutes, so when he put it back on, his hat and hair became soaking. Not to mention he’d fallen enough times to get snow everywhere else too, despite his gear. Langa loved snowboarding, and Reki was his best friend, but sometimes, both got on his nerves.

“Time to go home before I break my ankles or freeze to death,” Langa said.

Miya shook his head. “Not until you nail it”

Langa sighed. Of course Miya said that.

“I think we should head back,” Reki said. “We’ve been out here all day. We don’t even have to go home. We could go out somewhere”

Bless Reki and his kindness.

Langa nodded. “I agree with Reki”

“You always agree with Reki,” Miya muttered.

Reki and Langa looked at him. “Huh?”

Miya waved them off. “Leave if you want. But you’ll regret it once you go against Adam”

Langa sighed. He knew the race against Adam wasn’t going to be easy, but was it really going to be that hard? Either way, there was no way he could back down now.

“Langa!,” Reki called. “I don’t know where things are here! Help me find a place to get food!”

Langa laughed and started to follow Reki. “You know, you’re never gonna get the hang of English unless you speak it more often!”

“Shut up! Don’t tell me to speak English, white boy!”

“I’m half Japanese!”

“Irrelevant!”

Once they eventually stopped insulting each other, the pair decided to meet up at a restaurant nearby in an hour.

“You know, how crazy is this Adam guy, exactly?,” Reki asked.

Reki and Langa sat at the counter in a random pizza place they’d chosen off a list. There was hardly anyone else around, probably due to the forecast of a snowstorm later that night.

Langa shrugged. “I’ve never seen him snowboard before. They say he can even go uphill”

Reki’s eyes widened. “That’s impossible”

“I know. Most people have chalked it up to rumor and suspicion. Including me”

Reki sat there for a second. “I mean, there was talk of a guy who could do something similar with a skateboard back in Okinawa. But that was proven false real fast once the guy actually got on a board for a beef”

Langa blinked. “I understand about half of that sentence”

Reki shrugged. “Overconfident man said ‘I can go uphill on a skateboard’. He could not go uphill on the skateboard. He fell into a rock. The end”

Langa looked at the counter. “Hope that doesn’t happen to Adam. He needs to apologize to Miya after I crush him”

“You should call off this race with Adam. The risk isn’t worth it,” someone else chimed in.

Reki and Langa turned, seeing a man with green hair standing behind them.

“Oh, it’s Joe, right?,” Reki said. 

Joe pointed at himself. “That’s me,” and then, more seriously, “Adam is called the greatest snowboarder for a reason. It’s highly possible that he could pull off the uphill trick. It’s called Love Hug, and no one has ever escaped it. Everyone who encounters it ends up hospitalized”

Langa thought for a second. Ends up hospitalized, huh? Well, he’d be the first not to be. “You knew Adam in the old days, right? Back when the race was founded. Is he as good as he was then”

Joe scowled. “He’s changed. He’s definitely a better skater now than he was then. He’s also a hundred times more ruthless, dangerous, and terrifying. Back then, he could only pull off Love Hug about seven out of ten times. But now, he’s surely able to pull it off each time. So call off your race. For your own safety”

Langa shook his head. “It’s the only way he’ll apologize to Miya. I have to do this”

Reki smiled. “Langa can do it. He always does everything he puts his mind to. It’s not a matter of if he can, it’s a matter of the fact he said he could”

Joe smiled at them. “Well then. Good luck”. He threw a couple dollars on the table. “I’m paying for your guys food, too”

Langa counted it. “Hey this isn’t nearly enough money! Get back here!"

The next couple days flew by in a flash. Reki found himself more and more nervous for Langa’s race as each day passed.

_ Everyone who encounters it ends up hospitalized. _

He shrugged off that statement every time. Langa was one of the best snowboarders Reki knew. He’d be fine. He’d smash this Adam guy and force him to apologize to Miya.

But for some reason, Reki wanted to race against this Adam guy. Every whisper he heard seemed to make the stakes higher, which only made the prospect more and more exciting. Adam would be an interesting guy to race if Reki got the chance. But at the same time, it’d be absolutely terrifying.

Reki and Langa stood at the top of the racetrack, waiting for Adam to show up. Everyone was placing bets or screaming over Joe and Cherry, who’d shown up a few minutes before. Miya and Shadow were trying to give Langa last minute pointers, but Langa shoved them away and walked off to a deserted area of the track, probably to clear his head. Reki knew Langa didn’t like a lot of input or noise, especially while he was trying to concentrate.

“Leave him alone. I got this,” Reki muttered to Miya and Shadow.

He jogged over to Langa. “You excited?”

Langa turned to face him. “No. But I am ready”

Reki threw his arm around Langa’s shoulders. “Adam thinks he’s all that and everyone here seems to think that too. But you’re gonna prove them wrong”

Langa smiled slightly. “Thanks, Reki”

Gosh that smile was adorable. Reki wished it wasn’t so small and hesitant, though.

The crowd started screaming again and Reki and Langa turned. Adam was here.

A red carpet was rolled out and Adam walked down it, basking in the applause. 

He stopped in front of Reki. 

“Hello, Little Reki,” he said.

Reki shuddered. Adam was so gross.

“Get lost,” he spat. “Stay the hell away from me, you creep”

Adam frowned and turned to Langa. “Ready for our race?”

Langa nodded. “I’m going to destroy you”

Reki didn't think he'd ever seen Langa so determined.

Adam smirked and turned to face the crowd. “Let the race begin!”

Everyone cheered again. Langa and Adam went and set up to start the race.

“C’mon Langa,” Reki muttered. “You’ve got this”

The lights blinked. The horn sounded for them to start.

And Langa was off. Adam, on the other hand, stood there and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

“He’s mocking him,” Shadow muttered.

Reki clenched his fists. Was Adam for real? He turned his focus away from Adam and instead focused on the screens showing Langa’s run.

Langa was speeding down the track, capitalizing on the fact Adam hadn’t left yet. He sped around the turns and over the jumps. 

“Adam’s getting a move on!,” someone yelled.

Reki turned his attention back to the start line. Sure enough, Adam discarded his cigarette and was finally setting up to go.

“But Langa’s already a quarter of the way down the track,” Reki said. “There’s no way Adam’s going to catch up!”

Adam left, speeding down the track. 

Reki gasped. “So fast”

Miya watched the screens grimly. “I’ve heard a lot of rumors about the dirty way Adam snowboards. Langa better keep his lead”

Reki turned back to the screen. “What?! Adam’s already close to him!”

People were muttering and shouting, changing bets and placing new ones. Reki wanted to punch those people who were betting money on the fact Langa might land in the hospital.

Reki watched as Adam caught up with Langa, keeping pace with him. The two looked like they were talking. Then Adam pulled Langa in like it was some sort of waltz, accelerating and forcing them to go faster.

“He won’t make the next turn if Adam doesn’t let go!,” Miya yelled.

Reki’s nails dug into his palm. So this was Adam.

“Langa,” he muttered.

The snowboarders went speeding around the turn and Adam let go, Langa almost falling backwards.

“This is too far,” Reki muttered, running to grab his snowboard. Interfering with a race was against the rules, but if he went racing down the track in the name of watching the race, no one could stop him. So that’s what he did. He saw Miya and Shadow run towards an actual vehicle.

Reki pulled up the race video on his phone, keeping tabs with what was happening as he sped down the track.

Langa pulled off Miya’s move and pulled ahead slightly at the next turn, but Adam passed him again at the straightaway.

“No,” Reki breathed. “Impossible”

_ Everyone who encounters it ends up hospitalized. _

Reki willed his snowboard to go faster. This could not be happening.

Adam spun around, turning so he was going up the hill at Langa. Reki shoved his phone in his pocket. He didn’t want to know what happened next.

He heard Langa scream from where he was on the track anyway.

Reki stared at the ground in the hallway outside the emergency room with Miya and Shadow. They’d gotten to Langa and got him to the hospital as fast as possible, but not before they’d encountered Adam.

_ Adam smiled. A sickening smile that Reki wanted to punch off his face. _

_ He pointed at Reki.  _

_ “See you next week, my little snowboarding prodigy” _

That encounter chilled Reki to the bone. But at the same time, he couldn’t wait to race Adam. Maybe he’d totally destroy him. Yeah, destroying Adam seemed nice right about now.

Langa came out of the room and Reki, Miya, and Shadow immediately stopped what they were doing.

A cast was on Langa’s right arm, and a bandage was wrapped around his head.

“They said I’ll be fully recovered in two weeks,” Langa said with a small smile.

Miya walked up to him. “That was insanely stupid. But thanks for sticking up for me I guess”

Langa’s smile widened, but when he faced Reki, it dropped.

“You have to go against Adam now because of me”

Reki shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. All that matters right now is that you managed to get away with just a broken arm and a minor concussion”

Langa looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t.

“Let’s go back. I just wanna go home,” he muttered.

Reki watched Langa the whole way back. Something seemed missing or out of place. Reki just couldn’t place what. 

All he knew was Adam was getting clobbered next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made "langa is a white boy" jokes. you cannot stop me i think they're funny, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Langa wished he could stop dreaming and overthinking and actually sleep.

The last couple days, his mind was constantly worrying about Reki’s race against Adam. To the point where once Langa fell asleep in class, had a nightmare about the race, and woken up screaming Reki’s name. It had been embarrassing, to say the least.

Now the pair sat in an abandoned corner of the school library. Reki fiddled with a toy skateboard he brought everywhere and Langa stared out the window. 

“Langa,” Reiki eventually said, putting the little skateboard in his pocket. “What was that screaming during class about?”

Langa felt his face heat up. “It was nothing. Don’t worry about it”

Reki sighed. “You’re horrible at hiding things, you know?”

“I am not”

“You are”

Langa shot Reki a halfhearted glare. “It’s really nothing”

Reki crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “People don’t scream their best friend’s name in class for nothing. Langa, you rarely say anything. You screaming was not only out of character, but it scared everyone”. He was quiet for a moment, and then, “Especially me”

Langa looked at Reki. His friend looked normal, with his spiked red hair and blue headband. The yellow sweatshirt Reki explained was from where he worked in Okinawa and the black jeans that always had just one ankle cuffed. But every time Langa looked, he just saw the image from his dreams, with Reki laying in red stained snow, unable to move.

“Langa. I’m serious, tell me what’s wrong. You’re-”

“Call off your race with Adam”

Reki blinked. “What? No way”

Langa waved his broken arm. “You could get hurt”

“I don’t really care”

“You should”

Reki glared at the table. “I’ve got this, Langa. I’ll be careful”

Langa held his pinky up. “Promise? Promise me you won’t be too reckless”

Reki rolled his eyes. “Pinkie promises are for kids”. He linked pinkies with Langa anyway. “But I promise”

Langa almost believed him.

~~

The next couple days went by with Langa trying (and failing) to get Reki to call off his race against Adam. Miya, Shadow, and their manager at the snowboarding shop all tried and failed to stop Reki as well.

Langa walked home from work, alone this time since Reki decided to snowboard and Langa couldn’t with his broken arm. He caught sight of some demonstration, led by a man with a pink ponytail.

_Cherry Blossom. The AI Snowboarder._

Langa knew Reki would’ve run up screaming, but that would’ve been rude. So instead Langa waited until the demonstration was finished and walked up to Cherry.

“Uh, excuse me, Mister, uh-,” Langa stumbled. It occurred to him he didn’t know what Cherry went by outside of the race.

Cherry looked him over. “There’s no one listening. You can call me Cherry Blossom”

Langa breathed a sigh of relief. No figuring out names today, thankfully.

“What do you want, kid. Spit it out. I don’t have all day”

“Reki’s going to race against Adam,” Langa said as fast as possible. “No one can convince him to stop. Not even me or Miya. So tell me more about Adam! So I can tell Reki and he can be more prepared than I was!”

A slight look of surprise crossed Cherry’s face. “Your friend is in real trouble. Adam’s dangerous, you know”

Langa stopped himself from screaming. “I do know. So if there’s information about him or a way to avoid Love Hug, please tell me”

Cherry scribbled down something on a sheet of paper. “Grab your friends. We’ll meet at the place on this paper tomorrow. Don’t be late”

~~

Miya, Reki, Langa, and Shadow all sat at a booth in Joe’s restaurant. The tables were shoved to the sides of the restaurant. Joe and Cherry stood in the open space, a projection running a simulation of Adam’s Love Hug between them.

“Love Hug only works due to a trick in perception,” Cherry said. “Break up the illusion, and the whole thing falls apart. Also due to the nature of the spin and speed required, it can only be done on straightaways”

Reki jumped up. “So all I have to do is stay ahead on straightaways. If Adam tries to pull it, I’ll just make sure I don’t look so I’m not tricked by the illusion”

Langa looked down at his broken arm.. “Once you get on the track, it might not be that easy”

Miya nodded. “Reki, you might’ve beaten me and Shadow, but you don’t even have the basics down yet”

“Hey!,” Reiki exclaimed. “I can...uh...I can...go fast? And do small jumps and...um...”

Langa sighed. Cherry rolled his eyes. Joe smiled. Shadow looked very confused.

Miya stood up. “Currently, you can do anything that translates well from skateboarding. But you still don’t have a good feel for what makes snowboarding different”. He turned to Langa. “Can you teach him even if you can't snowboard”

Langa nodded. 

“Teach him more of the basics. And do it fast. We only have three days”

Shadow held a hand up. “Wait, wait, wait”. He pointed at Reki. “You mean you beat us all without knowing any snowboarding specific tricks?”

Reki rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I guess? Doing some tricks on a snowboard is easier since you don’t have to worry about wheels or your feet coming off the board. At the same time, stuff is hard to transfer over though. It took me a few days to figure out how snowboarding ollies work as opposed to skateboarding ones”

Everyone except Langa seemed surprised. 

“What?,” Reki said. “It’s been about a month since I’ve started. I’ve been practicing after school and watching videos. And Langa’s helped me”

Shadow threw his hands up and walked towards the door. “This is rigged. Rigged, I tell you! I have to get back to work now. Miya, come with me right now if you want a ride to the course. Otherwise you’re walking”

Miya stuck his tongue out at Shadow. “Fine, old man”

“I’m not old!”

The two continued bickering all the way out the door.

Reki got up as well. “C’mon, Langa! We can go to that place you always take me to practice so you can get used to snowboarding again!”

Langa smiled. “Yeah. And I’ve gotta help you get real snowboarding basics down. You can’t go against Adam with just skateboarding tricks”

Reki pouted. “Fiiiiiine. But in the spring, we’re finding a skatepark and I am forcing you to learn how to skate”  
“Deal”

~~

“Shit!,” Reki swore as he hit the ground for the seventh time that hour. Who knew transferring fully over from skateboarding was going to be this difficult? He looked down at his feet. If only he could snowboard with them unclipped. Moving with his feet clipped in was getting much easier, but it definitely didn’t feel natural. The board just felt completely _wrong_ , and Reki couldn’t place why.

He hit the ground. This was so frustrating.

Langa jogged over. “You’re still too used to the board not having to go with you. You have to think of the board as an extension of your body”

Reki sighed. “I’ve tried that. I thought the same way while skating too”. He looked at his feet again. “This stupid board. In skating, since your feet are unclipped you can switch stances to what works best for the situation. In snowboarding, it’s all one position, at least from my standpoint”. He took a deep breath and smiled. “It’ll just take some getting used to. I’ve got it”

Langa thought for a second. “I might have a solution. C’mon”

Langa started running in the opposite direction.

“Hey! Wait!,” Reki yelled, scrambling to unclip his feet and stand up. He ran over, threw his helmet and goggles in his bag, and ran after Langa.

“Jerk! You knew I wasn’t ready! I also can’t run with all this stupid gear!”

Langa laughed. “That’s the point!”. He stopped running though.

Reki huffed and shoved Langa lightly. “Loser. Never took you for a meanie”

“You say pinkie promises are for kids and yet you’re out here calling me a meanie like some six year old”  
“I have three younger sisters! It happens!”

The two of them walked in silence for a bit. The sun was out for the first time in a few days, soft pink and orange dusting the sky as the sun set. The snow banks along the road glittered. People walked from work to their cars or back home. It was peaceful. 

Reki couldn’t help but think that if it wasn’t too dangerous, it would’ve been so much fun to go zooming down these streets on a skateboard. He’d already identified so many places that’d be good for tricks. Stupid snow and ice, ruining his chances at skating in this palce

“Hey, Langa,” he asked. “Have you ever skateboarded before?”

Langa shook his head. “My mom thinks it’s too dangerous. Besides, I didn’t have anyone to teach me how or to do it with”

“You could’ve learned on your own”

“Doing things like this on your own isn’t as fun”

Reki looked over at Langa. His light blue hair was falling out of the haphazard ponytail Langa put it in that morning, a few pieces falling in his face. Reki could see Langa’s breath in the cold air as he made a weak attempt at blowing the pieces out of his face. Langa glared at the pieces of hair like they were his worst enemy and Reki resisted the urge to laugh.

Yeah. Snowboarding and living in Canada wouldn’t be fun without Langa there. 

“Reki? Is it too personal if I ask why you moved here?,” Langa asked. “I understand if you don’t wanna answer”

Reki shrugged. “I don’t mind”. He was quiet for a moment, looking up at the sky. “My dad left after my youngest sister was born a few years ago. I think I was thirteen? That part doesn’t really matter. About a year ago, we got some news that he died. I didn’t really care, but my mom did. It was getting hard on her back in Japan without that news, and learning my dad was dead, despite the fact he left, just made it worse. I guess she decided we’d be better off somewhere with less painful memories”

After Reki finished, Langa didn’t say anything for a bit. 

Reki looked at the ground. “Uh sorry to dump all that on you. You said you wanted to know so I just sort of said everything and-”  
“Reki”

Reki stopped his rambling and looked up at Langa. “Yeah?”

“Does this mean when you said you needed a job-”

“I needed it to help support my family, yeah. I already told you that though. I just didn’t think telling you my dad isn’t around was relevant”

“Of course it’s relevant!”. Langa’s outburst drew looks from a couple people, but they quickly moved on. Langa took a deep breath. “Sorry”

“No it’s fine”

“My dad’s dead too,” Langa blurted out. 

Reki stared at him, wide eyed. “Huh?”

Langa blinked. “Wait, fuck. I didn’t mean to-ugh it was just on my mind since you mentioned your dad and I didn’t mean to invalidate your situation or anything”. He covered his face with his hands. “Why am I so bad at social situations?”

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Reki said. “But I know from personal experience that doesn’t mean much”

Langa looked at Reki through his fingers. “It’s fine”. He looked away. “Besides, this isn’t about me right now”

Reki looked around. “Hey. My house is around the corner so we can hang out there if you want. Or you can show me that snowboarding thing you wanted to”. That wasn’t the right thing to say, but it was better than nothing. Langa didn’t seem like the type to want a lot of pity, and he wasn’t the best with words. So maybe offering somewhere to talk that wasn’t the sidewalk or prompting a new conversation would help. Reki wasn’t good with feelings or social situations either, but he had to do something.

Langa put his hands in his pocket and shrugged. “There wasn’t much to show you anyway. It was a silly idea”

Reki jumped in front of Langa and waved his hand in Langa’s face. “I wanna hear this idea!”

“You don’t”

“I do!”

Langa looked surprised. “You do?”

Reki nodded, smiling. “You’re an amazing snowboarder, Langa! I trust anything you have to say about the sport or any advice you have for me or any snowboarding related ideas you have!”

Langa smiled a little. “Let’s go to the shop. What I wanna show you is there”

Reki took off down the sidewalk. “Race you!”

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!”

~~

“Your idea is a smaller board?,” Reki asked.

Reki and Langa sat on the floor in the backroom of the snowboarding shop, looking at a sketch Langa brought up on his phone.

Langa nodded. “It’s about the size of the skateboard you showed me the other day. Maybe the smaller board will make it easier for you”

“Do they even make ones this size?”

Langa shrugged. “Even if they don’t, we can figure something out. We do custom stuff here, so me or the manager could fix something for you”

Reki looked at Langa. “You can modify a snowboard?! Dude that’s SO COOL”

Langa looked down. “Thanks, Reki”

Reki leaned closer and zoomed in on the sketch. “Can you really do this?”

Langa nodded.

“Let’s try it then!”

Langa looked surprised once again. “You sure?”

Reki jumped up and held out a hand to Langa. “You’ll never know unless you try! And if you fail, just try again! Isn’t that how you go about skating or snowboarding or life in general?”

Langa smiled his small smile again. Reki was learning that was about as good as a grin coming from his friend. 

Langa took his hand and Reki helped him up.

“I’ll have it for you tomorrow,” Langa said. “Now you should go home”

Reki checked the time. “Crap! It’s already eleven?! And it’s negative twelve outside!”

(*temperature is in celsius)

Langa ruffled through his bag. “I drove here today. I can take you home”

“You are a lifesaver!,” Reki said, throwing his arm around Langa’s shoulders. “Now I won’t freeze to death!”

Langa shoved Reki off. “Yeah, yeah. Now let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I have limited knowledge of snowboarding? i'm working on learning more before the next chapter, don't worry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! This is a concept I've wanted to explore since I started watching the show, so I'm really excited for this. I know it's probably been done, but this is fun regardless


End file.
